


That Walk

by PinkPenguinParade



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Short One Shot, crowley's walk (good omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPenguinParade/pseuds/PinkPenguinParade
Summary: "Oh, but you move so, sosinuously,dear! I'm sure I shall never be able to replicate it!" And to prove it, he stood up to walk to the kitchen.That may have been a mistake.





	That Walk

"I think it will work," Aziraphale said solemnly. "It will be dangerous, but... I do think it will work."

"Well since I'm not looking forward to a holy water bath at the moment, I'm certainly game to try," Crowley said, suppressing a shudder at the thought of Ligur's demise. He reached out a hand to his angel. "Try it now?"

Aziraphale took his hand. "It's nearly dawn, we'd better." 

They both concentrated for a moment, extending past their own bodies and into the other's. 

Something occurred to Aziraphale, somewhat belatedly. "I'm not sure I'll be able to--"

"--walk the way you do," he finished with Crowley's mouth. "Oh, that was strange."

Crowley stretched his neck and looked at his--at Aziraphale's--hands, plucking at nonexistent dust motes on the impeccable cream jacket. "No worries about that, angel. Trust me."

"Oh, but you move so, so _sinuously,_ dear! I'm sure I shall never be able to replicate it!" And to prove it, he stood up to walk to the kitchen. 

That may have been a mistake. 

"Crowley? Crowley, what is your corporation _doing?_" he said, panicked, as the body slithered across the room. 

"Told you it wasn't going to be a problem," Crowley said calmly. 

"Problem?! How do I make it _stop_? Crowley!"

"Just point it towards your best whiskey and hang on, angel, you'll be fine!" Crowley called toward his own rapidly-retreating back.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I now understand the use of the term 'crackfic'. This popped into my head and I had to share it.
> 
> Thanks as always to LastSaskatchewanPirate for encouragement and abettery.


End file.
